The purpose of this protocol is to develop human laboratory models for the smoked cocaine self-administration and cocaine seeking behavoir. These models are now being used in studies to examine the effects of potential medications in reducing the self-administration of cocaine and minimizing the probability of using cocaine in high risk situations.